The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH16333’. ‘KLEPH16333’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in July 2013 in Latina, Italy between the proprietary female Petunia variety ‘PH-2012-3379’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Petunia variety ‘PH-2012-3533’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEPH16333’ was selected from the group of plants in April 2014 in Latina, Italy. In May 2014, ‘KLEPH16333’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings in Latina, Italy. ‘KLEPH16333’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.